Dating and Dapperness: Part One
by Elizabeth Magenta
Summary: Wes Montgomery decides to take the Warblers speed dating. This sounds like the worst idea he has had, until the least likely of the Warblers gets a date.


_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like :)**_

_**This idea came to me when I was in drama class and improvising a scene of speed dating as different characters.**_

_**I would like to make a special mention to my friend, HPfangirl4life. As she helped me come up with the title for this fic during our glee fan girl rants. If you haven't read her work, I definitely recommend that you do! **_

_**I sadly do not own glee or any of the Warblers. I wish I did, they are all amazing! **_

_**But I have had the chance to see them live at the London O2, so it's all good :)**_

_**- Thiadia (a.k.a. Phoebe)**_

DATING AND DAPPERNESS

Blaine Anderson couldn't believe that his friend, Wes Montgomery actually believed that this would be a good idea.

"Oh, come on, Blaine! It'll be fun!" coaxed Wes from Blaine's doorway.

"Wes, I'm gay. What is the point of me going?" a very bored-looking Blaine looked up from his math homework.

"Wes is right, Blaine Anderson!" called David Thompson, suddenly appearing next to Wes in the doorway. "You've been moping around doing nothing for the past week, except for reading books on Architecture. Now, that shows you need to get out more."

"Ok, fine. I'll join you guys in the lobby. I'll be down in 10."

The two boys left to the lobby, while Blaine reluctantly packed away his math books. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"I really hope he understands that this is for his own good." complained Wes, "I mean, he just sits there reading about Architecture. How sad can you get, I mean, really?"<p>

"Yeah, I agree with you. But, he's _gay_. Remind me again why you think this is a good idea?" asked David with a confused expression on his face as he looked at the over-enthusiastic boy.

"He sits inside all day. As we're going speed dating, may as well take him with us. Even if he's gay, he'll take a break from that boring research that he's doing. Does he even want to be an architect?" deliberated Wes.

"Well, as we're inviting Blaine, we may as well get the other Warblers to come as well? Even if that does include like 14 of us…" suggested David as they walked down the East Wing staircase.

They passed one of the many common rooms to find some of the Warblers from the earlier practice. "Hey guys, wanna go speed dating?" Wes called to the few guys in there; Jeff, Nick, Thad and Dominic.

Jeff and Nick were playing a very competitive game of Chess. Dominic was checking his email on the computer and Thad happily reading in the corner in a comfy armchair. They all looked at Wes with the same puzzled expression.

"Since when do _you_ go speed dating?" questioned Dominic as he span round in his chair to see who had asked this rather alien question.

"I don't. It just seemed like a good idea." shrugged Wes who then stepped into the common room further, revealing David also in the doorway.

"Plus, we Warblers have nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon. So why not?" proposed David, also stepping further into the room.

"David's right. I've been reading this book all day, and to be honest, I'd rather go out and have some fun." agreed Thad.

"Fine. We'll go. Right guys?" was said as Dominic stood up from the leather swivel-chair.

"Yeah! Don't see why not!" decided Nick and Jeff giving a nod in approval.

"Alright, guys. See you in 5 in the lobby!" said Wes as he walked out of the common room with David.

* * *

><p>The journey was what you would call interesting. Wes' BMW could only seat 5 people, so Blaine and Jeff being the two smaller Warblers had to sit on Thad and Dominic's laps and share a seatbelt. This, in Thad's words would be "pure mockery".<p>

To make matters worse, David set the sat-nav on the wrong setting, so they were going the complete wrong direction. After a lot of tinkering, and several arguments in the backseat they were on their way to the Westerville Yenda Country Club for some speed dating.

They made their name labels and waited in line to fill in their details.

"Ok, so who's ready for a bit of speed dating?" was heard as Wes enthusiastically hopped on the spot waiting for their seats to be assigned.

The six Warblers couldn't remember what they were thinking when they let Wes Montgomery take them speed dating.

"Right, ladies, mingle for a moment while we bring in the gentlemen…Take your seats Gentlemen."

The bell rang and the women took their seats also. Wes began talking about himself and how he liked to travel to Australia with his family and friends during the summer vacation.

David talked about how he played sports and liked to keep fit.

Jeff decided to talk about his interests in music and that he was part of an all-male show choir, as he didn't know what else to talk about.

Nick chose to talk about his love of baking and his favourite restaurants in Ohio.

Blaine however, mentioned briefly about his interest in architecture. To not much of his disappointment, the woman in front of him didn't really seem interested in him at all; she was too busy eagerly gazing at Dominic who was currently chatting up a redhead.

Blaine decided to leave the table after the bell rang a second time. The other Warblers followed, realizing that they needed another rehearsal before the assembly on Monday morning.

Thad however, stayed with a woman at his table deep in conversation.

"Yes, Mark Twain's work is absolutely brilliant. "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" has always been a childhood favorite of mine too. But of course, Oscar Wilde's "The Picture of Dorian Gray" is so well-written it's mesmerizing. Then again, "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" is also one of my favorites."

* * *

><p>The six Warblers decided to go and get a drink from the café while Thad finished his conversation with the brunette.<p>

"This may not have been a bad idea, after all" thought Blaine as Thad emerged from the hall with his new date.

_**I hope you enjoyed, and please review if you get the chance :D**_


End file.
